pokèmon: Adventures in Time
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Maria knew she was different, however she never knew that her dreams actually were repressed memories from a different world where she was someone completely different and had a very important role to restore peace in the kingdom that she was a part of.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokémon characters. All I own is my OC Tsuki Hana Lucary.

My name was once Maria Wolfe, though now you can call me Tsuki. You see there was an incident that happened that changed my life forever. Never would I have imagined that I would find a portal to another realm, let alone one where I had evidently lived in another life….

"Stupid bitch." I muttered as I walked through the forest, trying to dodge the school bully Keri Catarina and her three flunkies. Today had been a breaking point for me when their bulling had begun to involve their boyfriends who had decided to "beat the weird out of me."

Pausing at a nearby tree I sank to the ground, my back pressing against the rough bark as angry tears began to come down my face.

_I wish I was stronger, I wish I could stand up to them!_

This thought kept repeating in my mind as I sat there however suddenly a strange buzzing sound began to come from a small cavern that my best friend and I had explored countless times before. However as I neared the entrance that was littered with empty coke bottles I noticed something I had never saw before, a shimmering Purple light that seemed to spark every once in a while.

However as soon as I entered the cave something blue and shiny dropped to my feet and Kneeling to pick it up I saw a necklace that had a blue stone hanging from the chain.

"_Maria….you must take your place…..take your place as Princess Tsuki._" A strange voice stated, though nothing was around me.

"Who are you!?" I demanded as I looked around to only see a long, skinny, skeleton like figure with a long purplish colored tail.

"What the hell are you?" I demanded as I tried to run however I found I could not move.

"Looks like your memories got wiped clean when you were sent here…..did your mom ever tell you that you were adopted?" The thing asked and I glared at him.

"Answer my question!" I snapped and he chuckled.

"I am mew two….and You are Tsuki Hana Lucary…..come with me you might recall some things as soon as you see some of your old friends." He stated then added "you're not from this world….your memories will come back soon enough but for now I'll show you what those strange dreams you've been having mean."

I froze in shock, how did this thing knew about my dreams.

"I'm psychic. You dream of horses with fiery manes and tails, dragons and other odd beasts. You're about to see everything that you dreamt of in real life." He stated as a purple aura surrounded me and we both floated toward the portal.

I closed my eyes, fear gripping me however then I felt a soft, warm breeze caress my features and as I slowly opened my eyes what I saw was something I had previously only dreamt about.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon." Mew two stated just as a red dragon like beast with a fiery tail landed in front of me, nuzzling its head against me, sending me a sense of déjà vu as a word formed in my mind.

"Charizard?" I whispered and it nuzzled against me once again.

"It'll be a while for you to be able to ride him again. You two use to go on training regimens for days." Mew two stated just as a hellhound like creature knocked me to the ground before licking me in the face.

"What the…..Wait…..Houndoom right?" I guessed, rubbing the demon like dog on the head.

"Yeah. Emily was the one who took care of them….Emily is only seven now time here is different than in the world you were raised in." Mew two explained just as a little girl who looked very similar to me ran out of nowhere with a small brown fox like creature following her.

"Tsuki you're home! It's been three years since you were sent away are you better now?" the girl, Emily asked and I sighed.

"I don't remember much." I replied, letting her hug me.

"Well you're starting classes tomorrow, you'll remember soon enough." Mew two stated with a small smile before teleporting away.

"I

"I'll show you to your room Sissy!" Emily stated as she started dragging me toward a large stone castle.


End file.
